


everybody wants to be on tv

by aceofdiamonds



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-08
Updated: 2012-10-08
Packaged: 2017-11-15 22:11:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceofdiamonds/pseuds/aceofdiamonds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>louis is a children's tv presenter. harry is an intern who is more interested in louis than the job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	everybody wants to be on tv

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just reposting stuff from my LJ at the moment, trying to do one a day so I don't clog up the board (is that the right name for it? Is it a dashboard?) so, this is another oneshot. It ends a bit too quickly for my liking but I wanted it finished, hope you enjoy it!

“And over here is the children’s area,” a large, balding man in his fifties – Jim, Harry thinks his name is – gestures over to the huge, so-bright-it-gives-Harry-a-headache area of the studios where there are several workers wandering around in various costumes; some with flowing dresses and pretty hair, others clearly sweating under the weight of an elephant or dragon’s head. “You’ll be spending most of today in this part.” The manager continues and Harry nods absent-mindedly, taking in the way the actors and presenters transform from grumpy adults downing coffee to over enthusiastic, painfully cheery children’s idols with the call of _Action._ “So, do you have any questions?”

Harry tears his eyes away from a brunette girl reading loudly to a giant bear and shakes his head. “Don’t think so, Sir. This looks like it’s gonna be really interesting, thanks for having me.”

Harry’s always been fascinated with the television industry, ever since he was a kid and the Teletubbies were the only thing that kept him quiet. As he got older he became more interested in the behind-the-scenes side of things, watching documentary upon documentary showing the secrets hidden behind all his favourite programmes. His step-dad had managed to pull a few strings and get him the internship at one of the television studios in London and Harry hadn’t been able to thank him enough. Finally he was going to be part of the team that helped put together a show for people of all ages, sitting at home after a hard day at school or work.

“Well, have fun.” Jim tells him, taking a large gulp of coffee and surveying the scene around them. Then he claps a hand on Harry’s shoulder and leaves without another word, whistling the theme song of a show that’s starting over in the corner.

Intrigued, and feeling just a little bit overwhelmed and slightly lost, Harry heads over to where the loud, jangly tune is coming from. The screen shows a rocket flying through space, dodging planets and stars, and Harry follows it with his eyes until it crashes unexpectedly into a bright blue planet which, when Harry moves closer, has a flag stuck haphazardly in the side declaring it “The Planet Of Antomia”.

A boy dressed in not-very-astronauty clothes (bright red trousers, a striped t-shirt and yellow braces) falls out of the now-dented rocket and looks around with an over-exaggerated look of bewilderment on his (very pretty) face.

Harry watches on in amusement as the boy pretends to look around for a few more seconds before suddenly turning towards the camera as though he has just spotted it then exclaims “Greetings from the Planet of Antomia! Am I glad to see you here!” and Harry can’t help but think he’s very very glad he’s here because this boy is so attractive it physically _hurts_ him with his tousled brown hair and big big blue eyes that crinkle at the corners when he beams a moment later, temporarily blinding Harry in the process.

“Are you going to help me find a way back to my home on Earth?” the boy is asking now, tilting his head to the side in a way that is downright adorable and Harry feels himself being turned on slightly which. Come on, is creepy in a way because this perfect species of a man is a _children’s tv presenter_ and therefore should really off-limits to Harry’s sexual thoughts. His conscience has taken a walk, evidently, as Harry is currently picturing pinning the boy against the rocket and making the most of their time on the weird “planet”.

A small boy, Harry guesses he’s around seven, wanders on at this point and tugs on the boy’s braces. He’s dressed all in green with two pipe-cleaners stuck to his head and oh. Maybe he’s supposed to be an alien. Harry finds himself missing the simplicity of the Teletubbies; you knew where you stood with them.

The boy is greeting the alien enthusiastically, doing a lot of gesturing and exclaiming before introducing himself as Louis. Harry wonders if that’s his real name. He hopes so; he likes the way it rolls off his tongue when he tries it out loud. 

An agitated looking woman walks into him at that point, jolting him from his thoughts and shocking him into action. “Uh...Hi, I’m Harry.” He starts and the woman with the clipboard and stern expression whirls around. She stares at him expectantly until he adds, “I’m the new intern.”

“Right. Yes.” She looks like she finds Harry a low entry on her long list of Things to Care About but then she flashes him a smile, “I’m Caroline, the floor supervisor, welcome to the asylum.” Harry sniggers then realises it wasn’t meant to be a joke, “You can tail Louis today; watch his scenes, follow him about, see how a real tv presenter works.” She says this last bit with heavy sarcasm but Harry’s too elated to care because _he’s getting to speak to Louis and spend the whole day with him_. This internship is turning out even better than he thought.

~

Harry’s morning had been filled with ferrying paperwork from one place to another, taking care of Caroline’s caffeine addiction and, mostly, watching Louis land back safely on Earth with the help of a few more kids with pipe-cleaner antennae and several songs. It had been... well, not what he had been expecting. Harry thought he’d be putting in ideas, making contacts... Anything apart from stare at Louis’ face which, okay, was pretty perfect but wouldn’t exactly help Harry move up the TV industry ladder.

He’s making his way to the canteen for lunch when a hand claps onto his shoulder making him jump about a foot in the air and drop the final bundle of paperwork he had been working on – something about a new show involving twigs and talking rocks; kids watched anything. With his cheeks burning, Harry ducks his head and bends down, hurriedly shuffling the papers back into a pile.

A laugh from above makes his heart jump and stutter; it’s the same laugh he’s been hearing all morning from the other side of a TV monitor, one that had kids giggling and a bunch of female colleagues gather round the set and watch the owner escape the Planet of Antomia.

“Sorry about that, mate!” is what follows in a slightly-raspy, _loud_ voice and all Harry can think is really, is Louis in his TV persona _all the time_. How exhausting.

“Are you this happy all the time?” slips out before he can stop it, tilting his head up and wow, Louis is even prettier close up – all sweeping eyelashes and hint of stubble. “I mean. Uh. Don’t worry about it.”

Louis laughs again, it sounds like sunshine. “I like to stay in character.” He grins then joins Harry on his knees, gathering up the sheets that have strayed too far away for Harry to reach. “I’ve not seen you before, you new?” Harry nods. “Is it too cheesy to say I think I would’ve remembered you?”

“A little.” Harry smirks, “But I’ll let you off.”

“Alright. I think I would’ve remembered you...” Louis adds in a flirty wink and Harry pretends to blush and giggle, not stopping to over think anything. “You know what... I think I might throw in: did it hurt when you fell –“

“If you say heaven I might have to walk away.” Harry laughs, reaching out to take the papers Louis is handing to him. Then he holds out his other hand, “I’m Harry, by the way. Harry Styles.”

An expression flashes across Louis’ face that looks a lot like relief. “Oh. Are you the intern who I’m paired with for today?”

“Yeah that’s me.” Harry gets to his feet then hauls Louis to his feet when he waves his arm around. “What?” he adds, raising an eyebrow at Louis whose eyes are flickering over him from his scuffed Converse right up to the beanie trying to contain his curls – and failing.

“Nothing. You just – You’re not what I was expecting.”

“And that’s a bad thing...?” Harry smirks.

But Louis, always the more collected one in their – admittedly very short – relationship, slings an arm round Harry’s shoulders and leads them to the canteen. “No, Harry Styles.” Then he leans in close, his mouth brushing Harry’s ear and sending shivers down his spine. “It’s a very very good thing.”

He’s leaning back before Harry can breathe, doing that infectious laugh again and reaching out to grab the arm of a passing actor who is still in costume; a large backpack attached to him and his face painted green. “I’ll see you later, Harry Styles. Remind me to give you the tour.” And then he’s wrapping the arm that was just on Harry’s shoulders round the other boy’s waist, pulling him to a table in the corner and chatting away into his ear. Harry watches to the point where it becomes just shy of creepy then joins the long queue behind a blond kid.

The blond kid turns round after a minute or two and gives Harry a wide grin. Harry must be giving off some vibe that screams _new guy, please help me_ as the first thing the boy says is: “Y’alrigh’? I’m an intern too.”

“Yeah? I’m Harry.” Harry shakes the boy’s hand and smiles back.

“Niall.” Niall has a strong Irish accent, friendly and comforting; the kind of sound Harry wants to roll around in. Unlike Louis’ which is brash and loud, and... pretty perfect if he’s being honest. Jesus, he’s had one conversation with the guy and he’s done for. “I saw you talking to Louis; he seems like a sound guy.”

“Uh-huh.” Is the intelligent reply. “He’s my partner for this intern thing.”

Niall whistles. “Lucky. They say he’s got the potential to be so much more than a kids TV presenter but he doesn’t want it.”

“Why?” Harry can’t help but ask, curious to find out everything he can about Louis.

“Says he likes it here, loves his job.” Niall scoffs like the idea is insane but, in a way, Harry understands. He saw the way Louis’ face had lit up as he performed this morning, eager to entertain kids all over the country the best way he can and the way he had continued his character even after the cameras had stopped rolling had showed his commitment to his job. Harry had only been in the building a couple of hours but even he could see how much the company loved Louis and how much Louis loved the company.

“So who’s your partner?” Harry asks picking up a sandwich after Niall picks up two.

“Zayn.” Niall smiles then turns to presumably point out Zayn to Harry. “Oh. It’s the guy sitting with Louis with the green face paint.”

“He decent?” Picking up a Diet Coke Harry moves over to the till and flashes his badge dangling round his neck – one of the perks of the day, not including Louis, is the free lunch.

“Aye, he doesn’t say much but when he does he’s hilarious. I think he’ll help me a lot.”

They sit at a table on the opposite side of the room from Louis and Zayn and Harry, unintentionally, sits on the side facing Louis. He glances over, catches Louis’ gaze for a second then winks, enjoying the way Louis’ eyes flicker with surprise then how his lips curve into a smirk as he winks back, and tunes back into what Niall’s saying.

~

“Ready for the grand tour?” Louis leans in close, his breath warm on Harry’s neck and really, they only met an hour ago, is Louis this touchy with everyone. Harry wants to think no but then he remembers the way Louis had curled round Zayn and okay, maybe he needs to stop overanalyzing everything but come on, _the guy is breathing on his neck_.

“It better live up to my expectations.” He replies coolly, placing the latest cup of coffee in front of a harassed looking Caroline who flashes a grateful smile his way while barking orders down the phone then allowing Louis to lead the way into the main corridor that runs down the middle of the large building.

“Oh don’t worry. I’ll make it well worth your time, Harry Styles.” Louis promises, pressing the lift button and rocking back on his heels as they wait.

“Are you going to call me by my full name for the full duration of my internship?”

Louis pushes Harry into the lift so hard he stumbles then darts a hand out to catch him. “That depends; do you like it when I call you by your full name?”

“Not particularly, no. My mum uses it when she’s shouting at me.”

Harry gets to hear that wonderful laugh again and he finds himself laughing along too. He can’t quite believe how easy it is to chat to Louis after staring at him all morning thinking less than suitable thoughts.

“Harry it is then.” Louis says, leaping out the lift when it dings to a stop on the fourth floor. “This is the news floor where all the “important” stuff happens.” The roll of his eyes tells Harry he doesn’t agree. “Zayn and I snuck in when they were doing the weather once. Might have messed with the green screen a bit... Ended up banned from the floor for three months.”

“And how long ago was that?” Harry grins.

“A month and a half so shh.” Louis reaches up and slaps a hand across Harry’s mouth, pressing gently. His eyes are dancing with mischief creating a ball of excitement and apprehension in Harry’s stomach. He doesn’t know what Louis is capable of yet, imagines it’s a lot, and he doesn’t particularly want fired on his first day.

“I’ve got to film in a bit so we don’t have long.” Louis is saying now, waving to random people as they pass countless doors and windows. It all looks so interesting but Harry allows himself to be pulled past along to an alcove at the end of the corridor. Louis leans in close then, his eyes fixed on Harry and Harry feels too warm all of a sudden.

“What’re you filming next? More of the astronaut thing?” Feeling brave, Harry tugs on the braces that Louis still has looped over his shoulders.

It makes Louis’ eyes light up as if he hadn’t been expecting Harry to play along with the flirting act he’s doing. Obviously he hadn’t noticed Harry practically drooling over him earlier. “You may laugh,” he licks his lips and Harry’s heart quickens to a ridiculous rate, “but that is TV gold for anyone under five. Now I think about it, surely you would like it.”

“Age jokes. How mature.” Harry scoffs, “Like you’re so much older.”

“At least I don’t look fifteen, what age are you anyway?”

An important looking man in a suit stalks past at that moment causing Louis to press in closer to Harry so their chests are almost touching. “Nineteen.” Harry says once the man has passed and he can breathe again. Okay, he’s eighteen but what’s five months difference? “Gonna tell me you’re fifty now?”

“I keep myself looking young, don’t I?” Louis winks and then they’re running back down to the lift, stumbling in and Louis presses one to take them back to his floor before admitting, “Nah I’m twenty-one so I have three years on you.”

“Which means...”

“You have to do as I say. Tour’s over for today now sit here like a good little boy while I go and be wonderful for the children of today.”

Louis smacks a kiss to Harry’s cheek, over-the-top and, well, a lot like Louis himself. Then he’s dancing across the studio to the make-up section where he’s shoved into a chair by a plump lady who giggles and blushes when he turns on the charm.

Harry hasn’t learned much about TV on his first day but he’s made about a million cups of coffee, a couple of friends and fallen under the spell of Louis Tomlinson, much like the rest of the building has already.

~

The next day Jim tells Harry he’ll be in the news department and Harry bites the inside of his cheek to stop himself from smiling. He travels to the fourth floor and gets to step inside the rooms that were off-limits the day before. He learns about the green screen used for the weather, the auto-reader the news readers use and even gets to sit on one of the plush chairs that he sees on the telly.

He’s learning a lot; all about what really goes into reporting the news, but he can’t help but miss yesterday down in the kids floor where it just seemed so much more fun.

Harry meets Niall again at lunch and sits with him, listening as he jabbers on about anything and everything. He nods and smiles every few words to show he’s listening but really his eye is wandering, looking for the same bright boy from before with the too loud voice and personality to match.

“So how’s the newsroom treating you?” Harry drops his sandwich when he hears the familiar voice and twists to see Louis and Zayn standing behind him. “I hope you’re not having too much fun.”

“Bucket loads.” Harry dead-pans, his eyes wandering over Louis. Today he’s wearing a trench coat, jeans and black tattered Converse. Harry finds himself missing the tight t-shirt but the trench coat isn’t so bad either. “What’s today’s show then? Knock-off Doctor Who?”

“Your cynicism wounds me, Harry Styles.” Louis wails, dropping into the seat beside Harry. “I’m a Detective, so much cooler.”

“If you say so. And what happened to just Harry?”

“You mocked me. Any rights you previously had are now gone. And that includes what I call you, Styles. Is that acceptable?”

Harry knows that’s the best he’s going to get so moves on. “What’re you doing in here?”

Louis quirks an eyebrow. “In the canteen? Getting lunch.”

Okay, Harry should’ve seen that one coming. “You haven’t finished giving me the tour, remember?”

“Can’t stand to be away from me, is that it? Listen to this, Zayn.” Louis crows, pulling Zayn away from his conversation with Niall. “I have a fan.”

“Fuck off.” Harry laughs, “Come on, I haven’t been to the second floor yet.”

“You’re missing out, man.” Zayn shakes his head. “ _Nature level_.”

Louis tsks and ushers Harry out his seat. “Don’t _ruin_ it, Zayn.”

~

Harry doesn’t want to admit it but he’s pretty impressed. There’s a corner of the main studio cordoned off for animals such as cats, dogs, rabbits, that sort of thing and Harry’s fallen in love with a tiny grey tabby.

“Why are they here?” he asks, giggling slightly when the kitten rubs its head on his neck. Cats are his Kryptonite, okay. He’s not _soft_.

“Well sometimes they’re brought down to my floor and the kids play with them and learn about their habits and things like that. _Very_ educational.” Louis rolls his eyes but grins when Harry shoves the kitten in his face. “Or other times if they’re doing a documentary and are filming in zoos and parks, these are brought out to allow the presenters at _this_ end of the show to interact with animals. I admit I don’t really know the real reasons but they’re cute so I’m not going to complain.”

“Aren’t you adorable?” Harry coos at the kitten which is now swatting at his curls playfully, glaring when Louis lets out a bark of laughter. “Shut up. Are they okay in here? They get looked after and everything, right?”

“Of course,” a new voice joins them and Harry tilts his head up to see a boy the same age as him, “It’s all completely animal-friendly, they get fed regularly and are taken home each night.” Harry nods, feeling slightly ashamed for questioning the treatment of the animals. The boy’s smiling though so he doesn’t think he’s in too much trouble. “So who’s this questioning my job, Lou?”

“This, Liam Payne,” Louis stands up to throw an arm round the boy – apparently Liam’s – shoulders. “is Harry Styles, one of the new interns. But don’t call him by his full name or he’ll throw a hissy fit.”

Harry goes to protest then wisely decides it’s pointless, standing up and shaking the hand Liam is offering. “Nice to meet you, Liam. I didn’t mean – This job seems cool?”

“Yeah, it is. I’m an Animal Carer –“

“Which means all his does is play with dogs all day –“

“Mm, your job is so much more stressful. What are you today? Doctor Who?” Liam quips.

Louis sighs like the worst thing in his life is getting mistaken for David Tennant. “Can you see my sonic screwdriver anywhere?” He winks lewdly at Harry and ugh, that’s even worse than the pick-up lines from yesterday. Harry tells him so which causes Louis to wink again, undeterred. “I’m a _Detective_ , Liam. I have a badge.”

And he does. A shiny plastic badge kept in a wallet that he produces from one of the many inside pockets of his trench coat and holds aloft.

“Detective Finnigan.” Harry leans in close and reads aloud. “Thought your name was Tomlinson.”

“This is for TV, Haz. I have a different persona. Jesus, no one take kids presenters seriously. Don’t you understand the work that goes into the stories behind these shows –“

Liam leans over to Harry and says quietly, “He’s off on one of his rants again. Expect a lot of them. Just ignore him and move on.”

Harry grins, waves goodbye to Liam then tugs Louis back over to where the lift is. “Stop talking.”

Louis stops mid-flow and pouts petulantly, “People always mock kids’ TV presenters. It’s a job too, you know.”

“Pretty sure Liam was just joking.” Harry assures him with a smile, “Your job seems fun and if it’s what you like to do then great.”

“I love it.” Louis turns back into Presenter Louis and tells Harry excitedly, “There’s someone I want you to meet.”

Harry follows curiously until they end up at the spot where Harry first saw Louis, the rocket still standing.

“This kid, he’s been with me from the start.” Louis shouts over his shoulder as he goes looking for someone. “He’s brilliant.”

To Harry’s surprise it’s Alien Number One who is brought out to meet him; this time without the pipe-cleaners. “Conner, meet my new friend Harry.”

“Hi.” The boy grins. He’s confident and loud; a miniature Louis. “Are you going to be on TV too?”

“No, just behind it.” Harry laughs then bends down and pulls a fifty pence piece from behind Conner’s ear; he keeps it quiet but his talent is magic tricks and, judging by the way Conner’s face lights up, kids love them. “Go and buy some sweets?”

“He’s not allowed sweets, strictly speaking.” Louis murmurs as Conner shoots off. “They make him hyper.”

Harry shrugs apologetically. “Are _you_ allowed sweets?”

“No but I’m a rule-breaker.” Louis smirks. He has removed his trench coat revealing a shirt buttoned up the neck, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Harry’s knees almost give out with lust.

Harry opens his mouth to reply but then Louis’ hand is over it, just like yesterday. “I’m up for breaking a couple of more, you wanna join?” Harry wants to say no, he’s supposed to be up in the newsroom in ten minutes, but Louis’ eyes are glinting with something a lot more than mischief and he knows exactly what Louis what means and oh who is he kidding, he’s wanted this since the moment he laid eyes on Louis.

Louis must see Harry’s agreement in his eyes ‘cause he gives a sly grin, slips his hand into Harry’s and practically skips across the set, Harry hurtling behind him. They come to a halt outside the men’s bathroom and really, _this_ is where the thing Harry’s been thinking about for the last two days is going to happen?

“Really?”

“Yes, really. Stop being a posh twat and get in.” Louis shoves him through the door before following him, grabbing a piece of paper by the sinks and slapping it on the outside of the door.

Harry wants to make another comment, something about not being posh or that toilets are dirty and he doesn't want a disease thank you very much, but before he can Louis is kissing him, pushing him backwards so his back hits the edge of the sinks. Louis’ hands are everywhere; in his hair one moment then pressing at his hips then snaking under his shirt and Harry can’t keep up, settling for curling one round Louis’ neck and one round his waist, tugging him even closer.

This is sort of like what Harry has been fantasising about – all tongues and teeth and warm bodies pressing together and _Louis_ – but so much better. He groans into Louis’ mouth when Louis bites at his bottom lip and tugs. In retaliation he slips his hand down to grip Louis’ arse and yes, it feels as good as he thought it would.

Louis is sighing and groaning and whimpering between their mouths and Harry is getting lost in it, trying to kiss as much of Louis as he can. He doesn't care about breathing or anything ridiculous like that, just wants to snog Louis forever because he’s never felt anything better.

“ _Harry_.” Louis moans, pulling away and tilting his head back, his chest heaving and his lips looking delightfully swollen. _I did that_ Harry thinks in wonder before he surges forward, his hands scrabbling to undo the first couple of buttons of Louis' shirt then latching on to Louis’ neck, biting and sucking marks onto the exposed skin. 

Louis keeps cursing and groaning Harry’s name and it’s getting almost too much; Harry is getting painfully hard and nothing is being done about it meaning he’s left to rub helplessly against Louis’ thigh. But just as he’s getting desperate, Louis kisses Harry again, wet and messy, then snakes a hand between their bodies and palms Harry through his jeans. The noise Harry makes is loud and echoes throughout the empty bathroom making Louis giggle and make shushing gestures.

Harry thinks he could probably get off just from the hand on his crotch and Louis’ tongue in his mouth but then the tongue is gone and Louis is getting to his knees and if this is going where Harry thinks it is then his brain might explode. He’s had blowjobs before, of course he has, but this is Louis looking up at him from under his eyelashes and smirking as he undoes Harry’s button and slides down his zip.

“Don’t be a fucking tease, Lou.” He manages to get out when Louis is sitting back on his heels breathing hotly on his dick. 

“Now now.” Louis chastises, “Be patient.” He does that stupidly perfect laugh again when Harry growls and bucks his hips then, all of a sudden, his mouth is wrapped around Harry’s cock and god Harry has never felt anything as good as this. His eyes slide shut automatically but he wants to see this so he looks down, biting his lip so hard he can taste blood when he sees the way Louis’ cheeks hollow as he takes more and more of Harry.

“P – Please.” He stutters, his hands reaching out to wrap in Louis’ hair.

But that makes Louis pause and pull back slowly, “Can’t touch my hair. TV.” He mumbles round his mouthful, removing one of his hands from Harry’s hip and offering it to him which Harry grabs and squeezes.

He doesn’t last long, it’s embarrassing really how many minutes – more like seconds – pass before Harry is gasping and tugging at Louis’ hand in warning. But Louis just keeps moving his mouth up and down Harry’s dick as he comes with a shudder, Louis’ name slipping out with curses and groans. He almost comes again when he watches Louis swallow easily and pull back, sorting Harry out before standing up.

“So –“ he starts to say but this time it’s Harry who initiates the kiss, pulling Louis against him so he can feel him hard against his thigh. He can taste himself in Louis’ mouth and licks away the taste until he can’t taste anything at all and it’s just tongues. Louis is pushing against his thigh now, whimpering and oh yeah, Harry needs to sort that out.

He slips his hand inside Louis’ jeans, grasping his dick and strokes quickly, too eager to see what Louis is like when he comes apart to put much technique into it. A few strokes later Louis doesn’t disappoint; arching his back and his mouth going slack against Harry’s as the hot liquid spurts onto Harry’s hand. Harry gives him a second or two to recover then retracts his hand, grabbing a paper towel from above his head to clean up.

“You seem to have done that a few times.” Harry comments after enough time has passed for them both to catch their breath. “The bathroom thing, I mean.”

“A magician never reveals his secrets.” Louis shrugs and it doesn’t make any sense but Harry kisses him anyway, smiling against Louis’ mouth and feeling the answering smirk.

“You’re nice, Harry Styles. I like you.”

~

A fortnight later Harry and Louis get banned from the Documentary floor on Level Three when an unsuspecting Manager opens the supply closet to reveal Harry on his knees in front of a gasping Louis.


End file.
